Confess
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Life in Auradon for Uma and her pirate crew was an adjustment. An adjustment it seems all but Uma have fully made. Will Uma let go of views holding her back for a chance of something she could never have on the Isle? Or will she be stuck in an Isle state of mind?


Cheerful idle conversations were probably Uma's least favorite thing about Auradon Prep. Uma swore her ears would run from her head if she heard one more princess talk about the new dress they ordered. Luckily for her, she would soon be free of them, until the bell rung signaling next period. Then the cycle would repeat till, the end of the day.

Uma clutches her tray tightly, pulling it towards her. She counts the seconds till the girl in front of her leaves. Then internally leaps for joy when the girl is finally finished.

Uma quickly slides her tray to the front of the register, wanting to hurry to her table.

The lunch lady takes one look at Uma's plate and her eyes go wide.

Uma's tray was stacked with fried fish seasoned with real spices and not dishwater. She had gotten the seafood special. She didn't know why she ordered it. Having spent her whole life working in her mother's seafood restaurant the daughter of the sea-witch tired of food from the sea. Yet, there was a part of her craving stability or any reminder of who she really is. A villain kid, not a person trying to find themselves in Auradon.

It wasn't a complete waste, however. Sure, she wasn't going to eat it at all but Harry would. _What if I get hungry later?_

Well, Harry did always have Uma's favorite pudding waiting for her. She wasn't even sure how he knew it was her favorite but that was the thing about Harry. He always seems to know everything about her. Even things she didn't expect him to have any interest in.

In fact, she remembers when-she hears the lunch lady trying to get her attention. The lunch lady asks for Uma's name and places a check mark on it indicating she received a meal for lunch.

Uma walks off the line walking outside with her peering eyes searching for her crew. She spots them in the middle of rambunctious laughter. _Must be joking about these Auradon brats._

As she gets closer to her crew's table she sees their table stacked with every sweet the Auradon cafeteria had to offer. Uma had warned them to eat in moderation but ever since they left the Isle her crew seemed to scarcely listen to her. Not that it bothered her.

 _Of course, it bothers me, I'm their captain!_ Uma reaches her destination and takes an empty seat next to Harry.

"Captain." Harry greets a large cookie in his hand as an offering. Uma waves him off not in the mood for anything sweet. Sweetness reminded her of those princesses, and she really didn't want to think of them right now.

Looking down curiously at Uma's tray, Harry quickly chews down the cookie he had attempted to share. _Seafood? Uma hates seafood._ In fact, he remembers Uma, specifically, in the limousine on their way to Auradon loudly declaring her vow to never eat or touch one again. _Should I ask her if everything's okay? Too many eyes_ , he notes as he remembers where they are.

Instead, he decides to talk to her privately away from their crew's eyes. There was something else he was dying to speak about. Well, confess. Harry's stomach twisted in knots, and he placed the cookie down unable to finish.

 _I told myself I wouldn't think about it. That I would just do it._ He had talked himself out of confessing his feelings ten times this week and it was only Tuesday.

Harry wasn't afraid of being rejected. It didn't twist him up inside and make him queasy at all to even think about his captain being disgusted by his mere presence. _It's this bore-adon_ _air. Clearly, it's making me all sappy_.

Harry's shoulders dropped knowing he was lying to himself. He liked Uma way before ever coming to Auradon. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when.

Was it when she saved him from certain death by not leaving him trapped in a ditch? Or was it whenever she was late for class, and he felt a strange emptiness inside? _No, it was way before all of that._ Harry had realized he'd been in love with Uma most of his life which scared him.

He had never had a girlfriend or dated for that matter. Harry had flirted with plenty of witches on the Isle but only because he loved the attention. He loved seeing their lovelorn faces wishing he spoke to them just a minute longer.

What he loved most of all was Uma's reaction, "You know you're gonna end up in their witch's brew pot one day."

Harry would always grin, "Don't worry you're still the only witch for me."

Uma would roll her eyes, her immediate reaction everytime she heard even a hint of a flirty comment from her first mate.

Harry comes back to the present realizing not only will Uma reject him she probably wouldn't believe him either. Harry suddenly gets up from the table citing he had homework. Then he runs leaving a confused crew behind.

 _That was weird_ , Uma observes. Uma never knew Harry to do homework. _I guess Auradon is really changing everyone._ She didn't know why but that made her feel a strong sense of loss.

The next day, Harry waited outside of Uma's final class of the day feeling like a bumbling idiot. He had gotten advice. Yes, advice and from the least expected person. Gil.

Gil had come up to him this morning informing him that everyone in the crew was tired of watching Harry and Uma dance around each other. "We're not on the Isle anymore. Tell her how you feel!"

Harry's first reaction was to hook Gil into a wall and duct tape his mouth for even suggesting he felt an Auradon emotion like love. His second reaction was identical to his first; his third, however, was a relief that everyone knew. Not only were they aware, they were also okay with it.

"I don't know how," Harry confessed, embarrassed.

He expected Gil to taunt him. Heck, even laugh at him but the son of Gaston just smiled. "Leave that to us!"

So here he was ready to put his relationship with Uma on the line to tell her how he feels. He was terrified. Uma walked out of her classroom unsurprised to see Harry there and just hands him the stack of books she was carrying.

"Harry," She says his name like it's a precious jewel, and he almost drops all of her books.

"Uma, hey. Let's say we drop this off at your locker, and we have an adventure?"

"What are we going to do go to a fro-yo shop?" She sarcastically quips. There was no such thing as an adventure in Auradon.

Harry waits until they enter an empty hallway before answering. "I was thinking King Ben's yacht." He grabs the boat keys from his pocket and dangles it in front of Uma's face.

"How did you get that?" She asks eyeing the keys.

"Gil is pretty buddy buddy with King beasty jr."

Memories flash from the last time Uma was on that yacht. She sees the image of herself draped in the nicest dress she had ever worn partially enjoying Ben's eyes fill with complete and utter adoration. Then her ultimately conceding because she realized she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"What makes you think I would ever want to go back on there?"

"Rewrite the story." Harry puts his arms by his sides, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. Uma's books slip out of his hands but he ignores it focused on his task.

"What?" Uma questions, watching her books fall to the ground. Noting that Harry's grip on the boat keys was iron-tight.

"I know, I'm not a king or anything but I remember your smile at cotillion when you danced. So, let's say we redo that dance with someone who-" He takes a deep breath, "someone who can give you the look in the eye you desire without a love potion."

"Harry, are you saying that you love me?"

"Yes, unless you don't-no even if you don't approve I will still love you."

"You'd defy your captain?" She asks curiously.

"If it means I'd have to flush my feelings away. Yes. I don't want to not love you, Uma."

Uma was ready to say no. To talk about how villains don't need love. Chastise Harry for even giving into the ideals of Auradon. But then she saw his face. His eyes were determined with a longing she realized was always there.

She thinks of their old game of question and rejection realizing it was all real. _Here I've been missing the Isle because I was so uncomfortable with change. I'm such an idiot. Auradon isn't that bad definitely much better than a life that's miserable, lonely, and depressing. Especially, if I can have this._

"Harry, can you say it again?"

"That I love you?"

"Again." She repeats feeling a part of herself regained with every word.

Harry takes a step towards Uma leaning down as his lips hover over hers. "I love you."

Uma kisses him. The kiss is awkward at first before becoming filled with an insatiable hunger. Uma pulls away a little flustered as she grabs the boat keys from Harry's hand. "I think I just may love you too, Harry. But I'm still Captain." She tucks the keys into her pocket.

"That you are, darling."

A.N. I wrote this for my friend Trash Reads on discord but I've decided to share it with everyone. As the world deserves huma fluff. This is like the happiest thing I've ever written. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and I'm actively working on the new searching chapter so it should be out soon! Big thank you to my friend Timothy for helping me edit this!


End file.
